


the Red Wolf and the White Dragon

by KSV112



Series: Red Wolf and the White Dragon Series [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSV112/pseuds/KSV112
Summary: Sansa Stark escaped from Ramsay Bolto with Theon, who were surrounded by Ramsay's men soon after caught. However, unbeknownst to them, there was another group. They flew a White Targaryen Banner with a Blue Field, as the Last Targaryen in Westeros saved them.a Prequel Story of his parents' love story will happen soon. His father is Elessa Targaryen (OC) and Ashara Dayne of Starfall.





	the Red Wolf and the White Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softfawnangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfawnangel/gifts).



Stannis Baratheon clashed with his army with House Bolton. Though they had fought valiantly, Stannis and his Host were ultimately destroyed by House Bolton. Sansa Stark and Theon Greyjoy, who was formely Reek, escaped Winterfell at th same time of Ramsay Bolton's arrival. As soon as they reached the woods.

"Sansa! Hide in this log!" Said the ironborn. Sansa hid as Theon met with a few dozen of Bolton Soldiers.   
"Where is Lady Bolton?" The Commander asked.   
"She's gone away" said the Ironborn. Knowing he's lying, The Bolton Men released The Bastard's Girls, as men followed it to the log. Sansa screamed for Help. 

"Leave her be!" Theon Begged. As soon as they got a hold on her, an arrow was struck on a Bolton Soldier's head, releasing blood, revealing a stranger on a white horse, wearing blue robes with Silver capes. His direwolf was with him, who had yellow eyes, similar to that of Lady, Sansa's Direwolf. He had a band of 8 men, who lanced up The Bolton men as they were nothing but targets, Flying a White Targaryen Banner with a blue field.

The Stranger has eyes of a Northerner, but its Hair has a ponytail, Featuring Silver-White Color on his hair, like the Targaryens. Sansa peeked to see if it was all over. She saw a Silver Haired man, and Theon standing. 

It's okay! You can come out" said the Stranger, sheathing his sword. Sansa hesitated, but decided to show herself.   
"W-wh-who are you?" she asked in fear.  
"Call me Strider' the White haired man answered as his direwolf approached to her "L-Lady???" Sansa asked in Surprise as the wolf approached to her  
"Lady? That's her name.. I saved her when I was hunting years ago.." he said, as Sansa went into teas, hugging Lady once again after so many years, having grown up with him  
"I'll take you to Castle Black. Lord Commander Snow will be thrilled to see you." he said.. He mounted on his horse and asked Sansa for his hand.   
"Should i trust him..?" she asked herself in her thoughts. With Lady at his side long ago, she made up her decision and grabbed his hands, as they leave the Area to Castle Black.


End file.
